Sempre te amei
by Juru
Summary: Alice e Jasper sempre se amaram. ...:::Presente de Valentine s Day:::...


Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo Unico

Uma bela mulher estava sentada olhando os seus filhos brincarem no banco de areia. Acariciou a barriga e sorriu pensando que logo teria mais uma criança correndo e gritando, mas dessa vez a coisa era diferente, seria uma menina, sua princesinha. Estava farta de todos os carinhos e roupas de meninos, finalmente teria uma menina para mimar e vestir com vestidos de todas as cores e colocar laços nos seus cabelos e brincos nas suas orelhas.

Sorriu mais uma vez com o pensamento que os brincos de diamantes da sua avó seriam perfeitos para a menina, ela iria adorar usa-los quando estivesse grande.

Foi tirada dos pensamentos quando um lindo menininho de cabelos loiros e encaracolados parou na sua frente.

- Oi – Ela o cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Oi – Ele respondeu se esticando para sentar ao lado dela no banco.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Ela perguntou quando ele já estava sentado, balançando as pernas.

- Jasper e o seu? – Ele perguntou se virando para olha-la.

- Esme – Ela sorriu ainda mais e ele mordeu o lábio indeciso.

- Tem um bebe ai dentro? – Apontou para a barriga dela quando perguntou.

- Tem sim.

- É um menino ou uma menina? – Ele ainda encarava a sua barriga, tentando entender como uma criança poderia ter entrado la dentro.

- Uma menina – Esme passou a mão delicadamente pelo ventre e sorriu ao sentir um chute – Ela esta chutando, quer sentir?

Ele estendeu a mão, inseguro, mas Esme a agarrou e colocou sobre a sua barriga onde a pequena estava chutando. O menino arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o bebe embaixo da sua mão.

- Esta mexendo – Ele ainda estava espantado com a novidade – Ela faz muito isso?

- Todo o tempo – Esme estava se divertindo com as expressões do menino.

Ele tirou a mão da sua barriga e ficou olhando os dedos.

- Eu vou indo – Ele se decidiu depois de um tempo e desceu do banco.

- Ate logo, Jasper – Ela sorriu pra ele.

Jasper saiu em disparada em direção ao banco de areia, mas no meio do caminho ele parou e voltou na sua direção.

- Algum problema? – Esme perguntou quando ele parou novamente na sua frente.

- Se for mesmo uma menina – Ele estava balançando pra frente e pra trás – Você coloca o nome dela de Alice?

Sem esperar resposta e voltou correndo para o banco de areia e se juntou as outras crianças para brincar.

Esme sorriu com a sugestão, já tinha escolhido o nome da pequena, seria Mary Grace Cullen, mas agora que o pequeno Jasper tinha sugerido Alice, ela se apaixonou. Se decidiu, seria Mary Alice Cullen. O bebe deu um pequeno chute, como quem concorda com a decisão, e Esme sorriu mais uma vez.

A pequena menina de cabelos curtos e espetados, andava apressada pelos corredores da escola, estava atrasada para a aula. Iria na certa pegar detenção pelo atraso. Chegou na porta da sala e respirou fundo antes de bater.

- Entre – O professor falou irritado por ter sido interrompido quando estava prestes a começar a aula.

Alice, como gostava de ser chamada, colocou a cabeça dentro da sala e sorriu nervosa.

- Desculpa o atraso, professor – Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- A aula começou à 10 minutos, senhorita Cullen – Ele retrucou aborrecido – Dessa vez passa, que não se repita.

Ela se apressou a sentar no seu lugar, mas hoje tinha alguma coisa diferente, na verdade era alguém diferente.

Um menino loiro dos cabelos cacheados, os olhos azuis profundos, que ficavam ainda mais azuis com a camiseta preta que estava usando, estava sentado na bancada que antes ela usava sozinha, desde que sua companheira de bancada tinha se mudado de cidade com os seus pais.

Alice sorriu pra ele e sentou ao seu lado.

- Alice Cullen – Ela se apresentou esticando a mão pra ele.

- Jasper Hale – Ele pegou a sua mão e a beijou os nos levemente.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta da Alice, se qualquer outro garoto fizesse isso ela teria rido e perguntado de que século ele saiu, mas quando Jasper o fez pareceu tão certo.

- Bem vindo a Forks, Jasper Hale – Ela falou o seu nome inteiro, só para testar como ele saia da sua boca, gostou do resultado.

- Obrigado – Ele sorriu e Alice perdeu mais uma vez a respiração.

Alice passou o resto do dia descobrindo que outras coisas em Jasper a fazia perder a respiração e claro descobrindo coisas sobre a vida dele.

Descobriu, por exemplo, que o seu pai era militar e eles viviam se mudando. Ele tinha uma irmã gêmea, chamada Rosalie. Eles já tinham morado em Forks a muitos anos atrás. Ele também gostava das mesmas musicas e bandas que ela e não gostou nada, nada do sanduíche de atum que serviam na cantina, que como ela tinha sido enganado pela aparência apetitosa. O fato mais importante que descobriu sobre ele foi que os Hale iriam morar na sua rua, apenas algumas casas abaixo da sua, então eles poderiam andar ate a escola juntos, todos os dias.

Ela contou algumas coisas sobre si mesma. Contou a ele que ela era super dotada, então já estava no ultimo ano do colegial, quando deveria estar no primeiro, mas que isso não tinha nada a ver com a sua baixa estatura, ela era baixinha por natureza. Que tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, Emmett, que estava no primeiro ano da faculdade, e Edward, que também estava no ultimo ano como ela. Ela o alertou sobre o sanduíche de atum, mas ele não ouviu.

Na hora do almoço, logo depois do incidente com o sanduíche de atum, ele apresentou a sua irmã a ela e ela apresentou o seu irmão e a namorada a ele.

Andaram juntos para casa no fim do dia.

Alice rodou na frente do espelho, estava vestindo um lindo vestido roxo claro, com cintura imperial e decote discreto, exatamente como o convite do baile pedia. O tema escolhido tinha sido **Uma Volta ao Passado**. Ela e Jasper tinham combinado, depois que ele a convidou, de irem de acordo com o século 19, então ele estaria combinado com ela.

Ela desceu as escadas quando ele já tinha esperado demais. Sorriu ao vê-la e se curvou de acordo com o personagem que estava interpretando aquela noite. Ela sorriu mais e fez uma pequena reverencia para cumprimenta-lo.

- Me deixe tirar uma foto – Esme falou balançando a câmera.

Tirou a foto, quase cegando os dois jovens.

- Agora chega, mãe – Alice ergueu a mão, quando a décima foto foi tirada.

- Vocês estão lindos – Ela sorriu mais e finalmente os deixou ir. Esquecendo de mencionar que tinha sido ele quem tinha escolhido o nome dela.

Os dois entraram no salão, que na verdade era a quadra de esportes da escola, e foram logo para a pista de dança.

- Você esta linda – Ele falou, suavemente, perto do seu ouvido.

- Obrigada – Ela sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e agradeceu pela pouca luz – Você também não esta nada mal.

- Obrigado – Ele apertou o braço na sua cintura a puxando para mais perto.

Os dois dançaram duas musicas ate pararem perto da mesa de bebidas.

Jasper a levou para fora e os dois sentaram em um dos bancos. Passou a mão no seu rosto e fez o que queria desde que a viu no primeiro dia de aula.

Os lábios se encontraram e logo o beijo ficou mais intenso, com Alice passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele e ele segurando firmemente a sua cintura. Se separarem quando o ar acabou. Ficaram com as testas juntas em silencio, apenas sorrindo um pro outro.

No meio do ano letivo, os Hale receberam a noticia que se mudariam mais uma vez depois de ficarem apenas dois meses em Forks, Alice chorou e trocou promessas com Jasper. Ele prometeu que eles se veriam de novo, ela prometeu que escreveria e-mails todos os dias. Ele prometeu que nunca a esqueceria e ela prometeu, entre lagrimas, que ele moraria no seu coração pra sempre.

Disseram adeus com relutância e Alice chorou por dois dias seguidos.

Terminou a escola e logo estava se mudando junto com o irmão Edward, para estudarem na mesma universidade que Emmett.

Alice e Jasper trocaram e-mails todos os dois, que se transformou em toda semana, que passou a ser uma ou duas vezes por mês, e logo os dois perderam contato quando nenhum dos dois tinha tempo.

Ela se formou junto com o irmão mais velho Emmett, e se mudou para Nova York, para trabalhar em um importante laboratório farmacêutico.

Emmett se jogou ao lado dela no sofá e ficou olhando com cara pidona.

- Estou ocupada – Ela falou sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

- É só um favorzinho pequeno – Ele choramingou apoiando o cabeça no seu ombro e assoprando o seu ouvido.

Alice deu um pulo com o repentino vento no seu ouvido e socou o peito do irmão, que reclamou massageando o lugar.

- O que você quer? – Ela perguntou quando viu que ele não a deixaria em paz.

- Que você corte as minhas unhas do pé – Ele sorriu e ela o olhou como se fosse retardado – Brincadeira, quero que você venha comigo hoje, quero te apresentar uma pessoa que conheci.

Alice o olhou, desconfiada, e pensou um pouco.

- Tudo bem, mas não vou ficar muito, tenho que terminar esse relatório – Ela fechou o computador e foi para o seu quarto se arrumar.

Os dois saíram depois de varias reclamações de Emmett, que ela demorava muito pra se arrumar.

Chegaram no club que ele era dono e entraram pela porta dos fundos.

- O lugar esta lotado – Ela comentou olhando pela janela da sala dele.

- Tem sido assim todas as noites – Ele falou orgulhoso, passado o braço nos ombros da irmã.

- E então quando vou conhecer a mulher de arrebatou o coração do meu irmão? – Ela se virou pra ele sorrindo, no instante que terminou de falar uma batida na porta foi ouvida.

- Entre, esta aberta – Emmett falou alto, se soltando da irmã e andando ate a porta. Beijou a pessoa que tinha entrado, impedindo que Alice pudesse ver quem era – Coisinha, esta é a...

- Rosalie? – Ela falou espantada.

- Alice – Rosalie respondeu da mesma forma.

As duas se abraçaram sorrindo.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

- Claro que sim – Elas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele também esta na cidade? – Alice perguntou logo em seguida.

- Sim – Rosalie respondeu com um sorriso – Vai ficar feliz quando eu contar que te vi e que estou namorando o seu irmão.

E Rosalie contou, Jasper ligou para Alice assim que pegou o papel com o seu numero das mãos da irmã. Sentia toda a saudade voltar, precisava ouvir a voz dela.

Não conseguiu entrar em contato com ela na primeira ligação, tentou mais uma vez mais tarde naquele dia. Ela atendeu e ele sorriu imediatamente. Marcaram de se encontrar naquela noite mesmo, os dois sentiram necessidade de estarem perto um do outro.

Ele chegou e apoiou os braços na barreira do rinque de patinação do Rockefeller Center, ficou olhando os patinadores e mexendo nas mãos, nervoso demais pra ficar parado.

Alice se aproximou do loiro sorrindo, ele ainda não tinha percebido a sua presença, parou do seu lado e esbarrou nele olhando para a frente. Ele virou pra ela e sorriu.

- Oi, estranho – Ela falou também se virando.

Sem dizer nada, ele a pegou e beijou, ela sorriu com a surpresa, mas logo depois se entregou ao beijo.

Ficaram um longo tempo com os lábios juntos, apenas sentindo o gosto um do outro.

Ela continuava sem saber que tinha sido ele quem escolheu o seu nome.

* * *

N/A: Oie pessoas da minha vida

Apenas um presente de Valentine`s Day. Pra acreditar no amor.

Como sempre quero agradecer minha linda e amada beta, **Bruna (Bruh) Cullen**.

Beijos e ate uma proxima leitura.


End file.
